Begegnungen der Vergangenheit
by analton
Summary: Katan hat wieder einmal Rosiels Gunst verloren, aber lest selbst


Disclaimer: Alle Rechte sind Kaori Yuki vorbehalten, bis auf jene die im Manga nicht vorkommen. Für meine Geschichte bekomme ich auch kein Geld, oder sonstige Vergütungen (einmal Vollbesitz über Katan wäre nicht schlecht ^^)  
  
Erklärung: ** = denkt Katan "" = normales sprechen  
  
Part 1  
  
Es kommt ihm fast vor als würde er durch ein Meer aus Blut waten. Um ihn herum nur Leichen, abgetrennte Körperteile und die lauten Schreie mit denen die Verwundeten ihr Leid beklagen. Trotz diesem Anblick sucht er noch immer nach übrigen Gegnern, obwohl er fast nicht mehr die Kraft besitzt einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Alles ist ihm im Moment lieber als den Gedanken nachzugehen, wieso es ihn gerade an diesen Ort verschlagen hat. Fern aller die ihm lieb sind, fortgeschickt von demjenigen der ihm mehr als alles andere bedeutet.  
  
°  
  
*Sehr wohl verdiene ich euren Verachtung, doch ich kann die Einsamkeit nicht länger ertragen! Lasst mich zurückkehren und statt dieser zwei andere Strafen auf mich nehmen! Nichts verletzt mich mehr, als nicht an eurer Seite verweilen zu dürfen!*  
  
°  
  
Zutiefst erschöpft sinkt er schließlich doch auf einen Stein, der im selben Rot wie die restliche Umgebung erstrahlt. Fast scheint es ihm so als könne er mit dem Untergrund problemlos verschmelzen. Jeder Gesichtszug wirft neue Klüfte in die dünne Schicht getrockneten Blutes und selbst jetzt rinnen noch einige wenige Tropfen von den Haarspitzen. Einer vorher unbekannten Erschöpfung erlegen verfolgt er regungslos die letzten Kämpfe seiner Mitstreiter.  
  
°  
  
Die Dämonen hatten bei diesem Angriff nicht die leiseste Möglichkeit besessen, das war den beiden Parteien sofort klar gewesen. Dennoch hatten die Engel nicht Gnade walten lassen, oder die Eindringlinge um Erbarmen gefleht. Ebenso natürlich schien die Tatsache, dass dem Verlierer unweigerlich der Tod drohte.  
  
°  
  
Er weiß nicht, ob die Gewinner nicht letztendlich doch die wahren Verlierer sind. Im Kampf scheinen die so hoch gelobten Engel blutrünstigere Wesen als die wahren Gehörnten zu sein. Hätten sie nicht ihre Flügel besessen, so wäre jeglicher Unterschied im tiefen Rot ertrunken. Ein leichtes frösteln überzieht seinen Körper, als er sich der Tatsache bewusst wird selbst eine solche Bestie zu sein. Vorerst besitzt er nur eine wage Vorstellung von seinem Aussehen, doch selbst dies reicht aus um ihn verzweifeln zu lassen.  
  
°  
  
*Wolltet ihr, dass ich dies erkenne? Die Fehlbarkeit der leuchtenden Geschöpfe, die unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit denen, die wir unsere Feinde nennen?*  
  
°  
  
Ein gepeinigtes Stöhnen dringt über seine Lippen, doch es rührt keiner äußeren Schmerzen her.  
  
°  
  
*Mein Versagen, eurem Vertrauen gegenüber und somit dem Dämonen in meinem Inneren erlegen?*  
  
°  
  
Hinter sich vernimmt er das leise Rascheln von Flügeln, doch schon lange vorher ist ihm die feurige Aura aufgefallen. Mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung rutscht er ein wenig zur Seite und lässt so dem Engel genug Platz sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Normalerweise wäre jetzt eine Verbeugung angebracht gewesen, aber von diesen überflüssigen Floskeln hat man ihm schon anfangs abgeraten. Michael schätzt allein die Kampfkraft seiner Untergebenen und jeglicher höfische Schnickschnack ist ihm zuwider.  
  
°  
  
"Wie immer hast du dich sehr wacker geschlagen Katan."  
  
°  
  
Nach diesen Worten landen vor ihm einige Hörner, Krallen und weitere kostbare Überreste auf dem Boden und Michael setzt sich neben ihm nieder. Ein äußerst zufriedenes Lächeln ziert sein kindliches Gesicht und er ist genauso blutverschmiert wie seine Beute. In der Hand hält er noch immer sein Schwert und lässt es spielerisch einige Male durch die Luft zischen.  
  
°  
  
Katan deutet eine leichte Verbeugung an, obwohl er nicht die leiseste Ahnung hat, ob der Engel sie überhaupt war nimmt.  
  
°  
  
"Euer Lob ehrt mich, Michael-sama!"  
  
°  
  
"Einer der Anderen hat deine Beute eingesammelt und bringt sie mit deiner Waffe zum Schiff!" berichtet Michael weiter und beginnt anschließend mit einem Fell sein Schwert zu reinigen.  
  
°  
  
"Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen! Ich bestehe nicht unbedingt auf Prunkstücke dieser Art!" wehrt Katan ab und schafft es nur mit äußerster Mühe den entsetzten Ton aus seiner Stimme zu entfernen.  
  
°  
  
"Anscheinend weißt du nicht wie universell Dämonenkörper eingesetzt werden können! Von Schönheitsprodukten, Kleidungsgegenständen, wunderbar schmackhaften Gerichten, Möbeln, Schmuckstücken, bis hin zu phänomenalen Waffen ist alles machbar!"  
  
°  
  
Euphorisch fuchtelt der Feuerengel durch die Gegend und Katan weicht einige Male aus, um nicht aus versehen aufgeschlitzt zu werden. Selbstverständlich sind ihm all diese Tatsachen sehr wohl bewusst. Für ihn ist es jedoch inzwischen ein großer Unterschied geworden ob er die Dämonen selbst jagt, oder einfach die fertigen Produkte vor sich vorfindet.  
  
°  
  
"Seit du bei mir bist, das liegt nun vier Wochen zurück ."  
  
°  
  
"Es sind eigentlich nur drei", korrigiert Katan schnell, doch Michael winkt ab.  
  
°  
  
"Was interessiert mich die Zeit! Aber gut, wenn du darauf bestehst! Seit du vor drei Wochen zu mir gekommen bist hast du dich enorm entwickelt! Anfangs fürchtete ich du würdest beim ersten Kampf zähneklappernd zusammenbrechen, aber ohne einen Augenblick zu zögern hast du dich dem Behemoth entgegen geworfen! Das Riesenvieh lag nur einen Augenblick später tot zu deinen Füßen!"  
  
°  
  
Schwärmend betrachtet Michael den Kampfplatz und scheint vor seinem innern Auge die Szene noch einmal zu erleben. Ein breites Grinsen erscheint in seinem Gesicht und kameradschaftlich schlägt er Katan auf die Schulter.  
  
°  
  
"Du gefällst mir immer besser! Das Drachentatoo fehlt eindeutig, aber auch so bist du schwer in Ordnung! Es bedarf nicht mehr viel und wir unterscheiden uns nicht mehr voneinander!"  
  
°  
  
Katan seufzt tief, denn die letzten Worte hätte er niemals vernehmen wollen. Es ist wahrlich nicht unbedingt ein Lob mit dem Feuerengel verglichen zu werden. Nicht nur, dass er ein kleinwüchsiger Engel mit feuerroten Haaren ist, zudem ist er auch noch der größte Raufbold des Himmels. Für einen Kampf lässt er augenblicklich alles stehen und liegen. Nur zu oft ist er deshalb auch aus einer der Ratsversammlungen verschwunden, oder hat gar nur seinen Stellvertreter Camael geschickt. Sein bester Freund wird auch nicht erfreuter im himmlischen Palast gesehen. Raphael der Windengel, Charmeur und Verführer aller weiblichen Wesen. Es ist wirklich kein Wunder, dass diese Beiden so gut miteinander auskommen.  
  
°  
  
"Ich werde mich wohl nie mit euch vergleichen können, Michael-sama!"  
  
°  
  
*Zu meinem Glück muss ich diese schreckliche Vorstellung auch nie in Betracht ziehen.*  
  
°  
  
Michel grübelt etwas, bevor er schließlich zugibt: "Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht!"  
  
°  
  
Noch etwas sitzen sie schweigend beieinander und beobachten die blutige Ebene. Michael mit klarer Freude und Katan mit unleserlichem Gesicht.  
  
°  
  
Plötzlich meldet sich Camael durch die Funkverbindung an Michaels Arm: "Michael-sama! Wenn ihr euch zum Schiff begeben wollt, können wir diesen Ort verlassen! Die wertvollen Gegenstände wurden aufgeladen und alle Kämpfer sind zurückgekehrt. Einzig der Cherubim Katan fehlt!"  
  
°  
  
"Katan befindet sich bei mir! Wir kommen sofort!"  
  
°  
  
Sofort springt Michael vom Felsen, sammelt seine wertvollen Gegenstände ein und lässt seine Flügel erscheinen. Kurz darauf entfaltet auch Katan seine Federnbesetzte Pracht und nebeneinander fliegen sie auf das Schiff zu.  
  
°  
  
Katan ist sehr froh darüber diesen Platz verlassen zu können, so wie jedes Schlachtfeld zuvor. Noch nie hat er so viel Blut erlebt wie in den letzten Wochen, noch niemals zuvor so oft getötet.  
  
°  
  
Mitten im Flug beginnt Michael zu lachen und Katan sieht ihn überrascht an. Anscheinend scheint ihn der Anblick von Blut in höchste Euphorie zu versetzen. Bevor er jedoch eine aufklärende Frage stellen kann, landen sie auch schon und betreten das Schiff. Sofort eilt Camael zu seinem Herrn und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr.  
  
°  
  
"Stimmt, das hatte ich fast vergessen!" ruft der Feuerengel laut aus.  
  
°  
  
Camael nickt wissend, anscheinend hat er gar nichts anderes erwartet. Michael drückt einem nahen Engel seine Beute in den Arm, bevor er sich erneut Katan zuwendet. Kurz betrachtet er ihn von oben bis unten und lächelt breit.  
  
°  
  
"Du solltest dich nicht waschen, wenn du gleich zu dem Schönling Rosiel zurückkehrst! Er wird erstaunt sein über deine riesige Ausbeute und so hat er dich sicherlich noch nie erlebt!"  
  
°  
  
"Rosiel-sama beordert mich zu sich zurück?" wagt Katan unsicher zu fragen, aus Angst sich die gehörten Worte nur eingebildet zu haben.  
  
°  
  
*Wieso gerade jetzt? Hat er mir verziehen, oder nur eine andere Strafe in Aussicht?*  
  
°  
  
"Eigentlich hat er schon vor dem Angriff mit mir darüber gesprochen, aber ich hatte keine Zeit mich um seine Angelegenheiten zu kümmern! Schließlich töten sich die Dämonen ja nicht von selbst!"  
  
°  
  
"Wir werden euch sofort bei Lord Rosiel absetzen, Cherubim Katan!" erklärt Camael weiter, da er nur zu gut weiß, dass für Michael somit das Thema beendet ist.  
  
°  
  
Katan nickt dankend, obwohl ihn diese Nachricht zwar ungemein freut aber zugleich auch erschreckt.  
  
°  
  
"Habt vielen Dank Camael-san!"  
  
°  
  
Camael schenkt dem blutverschmierten Engel ein freundliches Lächeln. Schnellen Schrittes geht er davon um anzuordnen, seine Habseligkeiten zum Einstieg bringen zu lassen.  
  
°  
  
"Ich danke euch für eure Unterweisungen, Michael-sama und ich freue mich schon darauf in naher Zukunft erneut mit euch ein Schlachtfeld zu betreten!"  
  
°  
  
Katan schämt sich zwar ein wenig seiner Lügen, doch er kann dem Feuerengel gewiss nicht sagen, dass er ihn am Liebsten nie wieder sehen will. Michael scheint ihn jedoch nicht zu durchschauen, sondern klopft ihm nun auf den Rücken, da die Schulter fast außerhalb seiner Reichweite wäre.  
  
°  
  
"Schon gut! Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit hole ich dich gewiss wieder und dann schlachten wir erneut ein paar Dämonen ab! Es gibt keine bessere Möglichkeit seinen Frust loszuwerden, als einige dieser Bestien zu erledigen! Rosiel und Dobiel lassen dich doch nur hinter dem Schreibtisch versauern, ein bisschen Bewegung wird dir dann sicherlich gut tun!"  
  
°  
  
*Bewegung gut und recht, doch keine Massaker!*  
  
°  
  
Auf ein Mal erblickt Michael den Engel mit seinen Eroberungsstücken und rennt wütend und fluchend auf ihn zu. Mit einem kraftvollen Hieb schmettert er den Unglücklichen zu Boden.  
  
°  
  
"Idiot! Du musst sie kühlen, ansonsten verdirbst du noch diese Kostbarkeiten! Los, gib her!"  
  
°  
  
Kurzerhand entreißt ihm der Feuerengel die Gegenstände und eilt davon. Der Geschlagene sieht ihm verwundert nach, doch nach kurzer Zeit erhebt er sich und setzt seinen Weg fort, als wäre nichts geschehen. Anscheinend ist er diese Behandlungen schon gewohnt.  
  
°  
  
Katan lässt sich müde zu Boden gleiten und lehnt bequem mit dem Rücken an einer Wand. Erschöpft schließt er die Augen und genießt das monotone Geräusch des Antriebes.  
  
°  
  
Nicht mehr lange und ich stehe vor euch! Wie werdet ihr mich wohl empfangen Rosiel-sama?  
  
°  
  
Ungewollt beginnt Katan die letzten Tage vor seinem Abschub zu Michael-sama Revue passieren zu lassen.  
  
°  
  
°  
  
Katans Auftrag hatte ihn damals zu der Adeptenschule geführt. Erst seit kurzer Zeit befand sich dort ein kleiner Engel, der alle Lehrer mit seinem allumfassenden Wissen in den Bann zog. Seine Leistungen waren herausragend und niemand schien sich mit ihm messen zu können. Sei es nur allein sein Wissen oder die atemberaubende Schönheit. Somit war es nur verständlich, dass man ihn so bald wie möglich einem der höheren Engel vorstellen wollte.  
  
°  
  
Der Adept hatte verlauten lassen, dass er unbedingt dem Cherubim Think Tank Nr. 3 Katan vorgestellt werden wolle. So war die Botschaft schließlich auch zu ihm gelangt und da er sowieso zurzeit nicht allzu viel zu tun hatte, war er aufgebrochen den Adepten Natham abzuholen. Anschließend würde ihm der kleine Engel sieben Tage lang auf Schritt und Tritt folgen und dadurch einen Einblick in seine Arbeit erhalten. Ein wenig Sorge bereitete es ihm aber dennoch, denn bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er Rosiel-sama noch nicht darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt. Seine Launen konnten von Sekunde zu Sekunde variieren und Natham sollte dem so selten wie möglich ausgesetzt werden. Somit wäre es am besten für alle Beteiligten, wenn sich die Beiden gar nicht erst über den Weg laufen würden.  
  
°  
  
"Es freut mich euch wieder einmal in diesen Hallen zu sehen, Cherubim Katan!"  
  
°  
  
Ein streng aussehender Engel empfing ihn am Tor und verneigte sich förmlich. Auch Katan verbeugte sich kurz, selbst wenn er nun eine höhere Position als der Engel innehatte. Dennoch stand er dem Leiter der Institution gegenüber und dies allein reichte ihm, um seinen Respekt auszudrücken.  
  
°  
  
"Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits oberster Unterweiser Limarin!"  
  
°  
  
"Wenn ihr mir nun in meinen Arbeitsraum folgen wollt! Dort könnt ihr Einblick in die Akten des Adepten erhalten und er wird sich euch anschließend vorstellen!"  
  
°  
  
Katan nickte zustimmend und folgte Limarin andächtig. Leicht schmunzelnd schritt er durch die vielen Gänge und beobachtete neugierig das Treiben der Adepten. Es kam ihm nun wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als er damals selbst hier studiert hatte. Wäre er nicht Rosiel-sama begegnet, so hätte sich ihm diese Möglichkeit nie erschlossen. Zutiefst dankbar genoss Katan jedes Geräusch und prägte sich die Räume von neuem ein. Nichts schien sich verändert zu haben, bis auf die Adepten verständlicherweise. Noch immer lehrten dieselben Unterweiser, in denselben Klassen und er kam sich fast wieder wie ein Adept vor, als er hinter Limarin herging. Lächelnd spürte er die vielen neugierigen und ehrfürchtigen Blicke der kleinen Augen, teils verstohlen hinter Ecken, teils sehr offen im Vorbeigehen.  
  
°  
  
"Es freut euch sicherlich zu erfahren, dass bis zum heutigen Zeitpunkt keiner unsere Adepten eurer ausgezeichneten Leistungen übertreffen konnte! Selbst Adept Natham kam zwar sehr nahe an euch heran, doch auch ihm gelang es nicht ganz!" erzählte Limarin mit sanfter Stimme, als er Katan die Akte Nathams vorlegte und nach ihm riefen ließ.  
  
°  
  
"Ich fühle mich geehrt, dies zu erfahren!"  
  
°  
  
"Ihr wart ein wahrlich einzigartiger Schüler und es erstaunte niemanden, als Lord Rosiel-sama euch in seine Dienste stellte!"  
  
°  
  
"Das lag vor allem an eurer hervorragenden Vorarbeit und der, der anderen Unterweiser!"  
  
°  
  
"Ich hoffe ihr kommt uns in Zukunft auch ohne offizielle Einladung besuchen! Die Adepten würden sich darauf freuen euch einmal persönlich zu begegnen, Cherubim Katan!"  
  
°  
  
Freundlich blickte Katan Limarin an, zu dem er schon während seiner Lehrzeit ein sehr gutes Verhältnis gehabt hatte. Fast gestand er es sich selbst nicht ein, doch er hatte diesen Ort vermisst, die Einfachheit des Lebens innerhalb dieser Mauern. Es gab nur das Studium, alles andere war zweitrangig.  
  
°  
  
"Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein euch wieder einmal hier aufzusuchen."  
  
°  
  
In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür und Limarin höchstpersönlich öffnete sie. Anschließend ließ er den jungen Engel eintreten und begab sich selbst auf den Gang hinaus. Bei dem ersten Gegenübertreten war er meistens nicht zugegen und sollte es wirklich ein Problem geben, so war er ja nicht weit entfernt.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Wenn ihr mehr wollt, wäre ich über Kommentare sehr dankbar, bis jetzt ist ja auch noch nicht wirklich viel passiert! ^^ 


End file.
